User talk:Kuro Selas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kuro Selas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 14:51, January 1, 2011 Thanks! Just hope I can help this wiki a lot! Kuro Selas 15:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) WTF? why did you change the reptile pic thats not what he looks like anymore it makes no sense using the shaolin monks version. weird... D3THF15T 23:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T I discussed this topic with cavalier in the talk page of reptile. His main picture had low resolution so untill a good quality picture from the new game appears a picture from the previous game should be mantained. The picture is from shaolin monks/armageddon, since he still uses that suit in mk armageddon. Kuro Selas 23:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) oh ok sorry to bother you i saw it was changed it just struck me as odd to see that as his main pic the thats up now is better D3THF15T 01:53, January 12, 2011 D3THF15T 01:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T no prob Kuro Selas 08:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark Soul Well i almost got all the information down for Ellena. I am going to post the information on my talk page, when i finished it, i thought it would be cool to notify you. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 19:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up . Kuro Selas 21:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Soul! I deleted the content since it's in the blog.Kuro Selas 19:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) NPτρώγων_ψυχή 111 19:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Qali I'll need help on an article for Qali, and more information on the Cobalt Mines (with pictures). Angie Y. 03:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to find out as much as I can but since it's Mortal Kombat Conquest it's hard to come out with a lot of info ( I was like 7 when the I saw the serie and there's not a lot of info on the matter). Kuro Selas 18:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well and the page already has a lot of info lol Kuro Selas 18:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the Cobalt Mines article? Angie Y. 02:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The page looks good and should not be considered a Stub so I removed the template, good job! Kuro Selas 10:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay.... So here's how it works, 1. How to make MK fangames, I'm pretty sure you noticed how to edit games and articles on this wiki. Like Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, notice how the article is detailed and well written. Well, you simply do the same thing on MKFanon! Just use your own imagination. When you search the games category on MKFanon, you'll see mine, MKRebirth. Just do the same with your own! List your own MK game's characters, new features, storyline, trivia, and many more! 2. No, it's not ALL fanon characters and games. You can put Scorpion, Quan Chi, Sub-Zero, and anyone into MKFanon, but like I said, since you can use use your own imagination, you can put one of your characters as Scorpion's enemy or ally. And you can add your own moves on his page. So basically it works EXACTLY like this wiki, except YOU AS A USER, CAN MAKE MORTAL KOMBAT YOUR WAY. That's all I have to say, thank you. : ) iMansoorferoz Talk to me! Thanks! I'll check it out when I have the chance. It seems like I'll like it. Kuro Selas 13:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! : ) PS. Neither, I'm afghan. iMansoorferoz (Talk to me!) 6:44 PM, Janurary 26, 2011, Monday Hmmmm... I asked because feroz is a portuguese word. I hope you were not offended. Kuro Selas 10:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I wasn't. Many people though I was Mexican too. LOL. iMansoorferoz Lol that's normal portuguese and spanish are very similar.lol Kuro Selas 23:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Outerworld Investigation Agency (OIA) Hey I found and brought the small jpeg of the Outerworld Investigation Agency (OIA) badge to you. I figured the OIA page is in need of an image to be placed in its faction inbox., so I'll let ya do the rest. OK? Don't cha judge me! 02:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit the page ASAP. Thanks. Kuro Selas 10:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Don't cha judge me! 18:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) BTW! I did accidentally do that, i was supposed to send it to someone who said that Raiden is crap, i normally swear on things like that though lol! Raidenist Lol no problem, but you shouldn't swear, losing control takes you nowhere... well it can take you away from the wiki because swearing is not allowed here... but Raiden is a great character... one of the better that appears in Mortal Kombat...his importance is shown in the impact he has on the upcoming Mortal Kombat story. Well one more thing don't forget to sign your name on the talk page this time I did it for you. Kuro Selas 23:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Question. I was wondering, how do you do what you did on Michael Garvey's page. I've been wanting to know but I can't figure it out. Thank you though. Kahn86 What are you refering too? The links I put to the other pages? Kuro Selas 13:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes the links. Kahn86 You have to select the words you wish to link, then you go to the part above the text that says text appearance. There will be a chain there, with a broken chain right beside it. The chain is to add a link and the broken chain is to remove it. Click them and the rest is quite simple, the text in the first line is the page that will be linked to the words you selected and the second line is what's going to appear in the article. Hope this answers your question. Oh and by the way don't forget to sign (something I was going to forget right now lol ) because this time I did it for you Kuro Selas 13:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes your answer makes perfect sense! Thank you so much. Sorry I sound like such a newbie, but when I leave messages I try to leave my signature and I click the signature button but nothing happens. How do you go about that?. Kahn86 You're welcome. And you don't sound like a newbie, it's normal that you still don't know everything about the wiki and how to use some things. I entered the wiki this month too and there are some things I still don't know how to do. Regarding your signature if nothing happens when you press the signature button, present in the insert box over the text right next to the template, just use four tildes''' (~)' and your signature will appear...like it states over the text appearance I think.Kuro Selas 09:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Great and thanks again so much, You've been very helpful. Give me a heads up whenever in regards to editing or what have you. Kahn86 10:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Relics (Both Modern & Ancient) Of course, now don't get me wrong, I ask you & everybody else here to help create a few sub-sections under character's pages for the modern items that are also the collectible relics from the Konquest mode of ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, as I've already did, seperately, for the ancient items (also relics) with their own created pages as well under the category of Artifacts as well. That's all the favor I asked. Oh snapped! Runnin' outta time. I gotta go. Remember what I asked. & take care, ok? Peace... Don't cha judge me! 22:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Relics (Also Called Artifacts): *Dairou's Keys (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Hotaru's Flag (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Mystical Orb (Moloch's Ball) (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Jade's Bracelet (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Baraka's Blade (in Arctika) *Blaze's Essence (in Articka) *Havik's Mask (in Arctika) *Ermac's Gem (in Arctika) *Rain's Mask (in Arctika) *Ashrah's Doll (in Arctika) *Shang's Stone (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Kitana's Fan (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Onaga's Helmet (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Sindel's Brush (in the Krimson Forest) *Tanya's Choker (in the Red Dragon Caverns) * Mavado's Hooks (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Daegon's Belt (in the Red Dragons Caverns) *Kenshi's Blindfold (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Sareena's Sash (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Reptile's Medal (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Shinnok's Crown (in the Netherrealm Cliffs) *Li Mei's Sandals (in the Netherrealm Cliffs) *Bo Rai Cho's Jug (inside Shinnok's Spire) *Nitara's Orb (Portal Sphere) *Shao Kahn's Helmet (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Mileena's Veil (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Drahmin's Mask (Face of Kun-Lo) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Kintaro's Armor (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sheeva's Earings (Inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Goro's Gauntlets (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Raiden's Hat (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Blaze's Essence (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sub-Zero's Amulet (Dragon Medallion) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sareena's Sash (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Reptile's Medal (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Quan Chi's Amulet (Amulet of Shinnok) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Reiko's Chest Plate (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) * Motaro's Horn (inside the Edenian Ruins) Modern Day Relics: *'Botan Jungle' **Kobra's Glove **Kira's Knife **Kai's Wristbands **Cage's Picture **Jarek's Vest **Kabal's Mask *Temple of Argus **Stryker's Radio **Hsu Hao's Watch Tekunin Warship **Cyrax's Bomb **Kung Lao's Hat **Nightwolf's Axe **Sektor's Rocket **Sonya's I.D. Arctika **Jax's Beret **Darrius' Shades **Kano's Mask Lin Kuei Palace **Frost's Mask **Liu Kang's Armband **Noob's Stars **Smoke's Mask Red Dragon Caverns **Mavado's Hooks **Kenshi's Blindfold Shao Kahn's Fortress **Meat's Steak **Mokap's Sensor's **Shujinko's Medal **Nightwolf's Axe Edenian Ruins **Scorpion's Spear Ok, I'll look into it. Kuro Selas 22:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait. Nevermind, I think I got all that under control. Since I just found out that Artifacts category also means and requires modern items as relics and artifacts along with the ancient ones as well. & I gotta get it done quickly 'til 4pm 'cause there's the Superbowl football game is comin' up today & I don't wanna miss the fun. See ya later & have a good day my friend. Don't cha judge me! 22:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Kuro Selas, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with two great entries (three if you count the entry you did with Soul eater111), I thought I'd give you a heads up. (And, by the way, Kuro is currently in the lead.) You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : My mistake, voting ends next week (the 11th). Sorry about that. 03:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : No problem thanks for the heads up and thanks for saying they're great lol. I'm still picking from one of my favourites since there are some excelent creations. ( I won't vote for my own creations because although I like them very much I prefer not to evaluate them myself) Kuro Selas 11:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Interesting Hey Kuro, I've never heard of The MK3 Wave game before until now. Good job on the article. Kahn86 09:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Neither did I lol... A wikia contributor created that article with only a single phrase stating it was a rare version of the game and telling us to edit it and I thought it was just some lame joke like always, but then I searched the web and I saw a lot of sites talking about it and even on the main article of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 was a reference to it when it speaks of Noob Saibot being unlockable. And by the way thanks! Kuro Selas 10:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. I don't know how to put this but on the fatalities theater for MK3 I've been adding some like smoke's and cyrax and I remember adding Sub Zero's before and now I don't see them? Do I have to add another page to it? Kahn86 10:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sub-Zero's first fatality is in the bottom of the page, as for is second fatality there was some type of problem with the video so the video was not appearing. The cyrax and smoke's fatalities you added are also on the bottom of the page, I moved them there. Thanks for the help with that article you're doing a good job. Kuro Selas 10:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Talk to you soon. Kahn86 10:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the page is good I was going to add an image to it that you already added lol. I'm going to look for more info to put in it. And thanks, if you ever need help with a page or anything you can let me know too. You're from California right? Kuro Selas 12:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Well actually I was born in California, but moved up to Oregon a while back. Kahn8611:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) WOW I replied back to your message and your page totally got whacked out! Lol I'm sorry I don't know what happend. Kahn86 11:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem I fixed it. California must be very nice, I don't know where Oregon is since I'm not from the US. Kuro Selas 12:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oregon is the state directly right above California. To be honest I don't like Oregon, but I moved here because it's a lot cheaper to live here. I LOVE California, beautiful state. Kahn86 12:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) California is one of the states I would like to visit in the US, maybe I'll go there in a few years. Kuro Selas 13:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You should, you won't want to come back lol. Alright Kuro I'm signing off for now. Kahn86 13:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I keep forgetting to ask you. Do you have a Facebook?. Kahn86 13:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No, I used to have one but I deleted it a while ago. And you? I think California might be a little similar to Algarve. Do you know it? Kuro Selas 18:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes I have a facebook, although I use it more to play their games. Yes Algarve, I have heard of it, how is it there? And thanks again for your help on the Action Figures page it looks really good. I added some more fatalities to the MK3 Fatalities Theater. I'm still trying to learn how to organize pictures and vidoes etc. on pages but I'm getting there lol. Take Care. Kahn86 00:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) reply Sorry for the late reply. I've contacted the admins a long while ago to add the Forums to the navigation bar, but I only use Monobook so I'm not sure if it's in the other skins, but still in Monobook, it's not there. Have you found out how to add a new thread? -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'81677']] 23:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem and thanks for the reply. What I wanted to add was a new forum, like the Moloch's Lair Forum and The White Lotus Society forum, called Mortal Kombat Collaboration. And I still don't know how to do something like that. Kuro Selas 00:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Don't you think that something like that falls under Moloch's Lair? Things about MK and the wiki? If you still feel that there needs to be a new section dedicated to that, be my guest. I'm not really active here so I have no say so. Reply here again and I can help set it up. -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'81677']] 02:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It falls under that category and CavalierTunes has already made a topic for it there, but I wanted it to get more attention, to be a place where we could share some projects for the wiki and talk about things that could be improved and add topics, what do you think? Kuro Selas 10:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's definately Moloch's Lair. Maybe we can place a link to the thread as a site notice? Or make it a point on the front page? Just so that it gets more attention. If we do decide to do that, we need to make sure that the thread is structured and looks professional. -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'81677']] 19:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think it would be better on a site notice. yeah I know. Kuro Selas 20:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright then. Get the thread ready and contact the wiki admin and let him know about it. Only Admins are able to edit the Sitenotice page. And by any chance, do you know if there are any active Admins? -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'81677']] 00:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes there are two: CavalierTunes and Smoke. I'll talk to one of them then. Thanks for everything. Kuro Selas 00:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. If there's anything else you need help with, I'm a click and a type away. Take care. -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'81677']] 21:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Noob and Reptile Yeah the reason I added noob to one of reptiles allies is that under noob saibot's page reptile is an ally. So I just evened it out NoobSaibot88 Well, that's strange I don't think I ever saw Noob and Reptile as allies in any game....=? Kuro Selas 22:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) By the way don't forget to sign on talk pages, this time I did it for you. Kuro Selas 22:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi Kuro, been well? Anyways I was wondering if you have talked to CavalierTunes about that mk action figures article? I left him a message a few days ago about what we talked about and your suggestion on adding to the kombatant's pages about their action figure, he hasn't responded back so I'm just curious. Take care. Kahn86 23:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I've been a little busy this days with college exams and you? I haven't talked with CavalierTunes. He has been very busy so I'm trying not to bother him to much. Well I think it's a good idea if the addition has a good structure and is well supported, so I think it should be put in the kombatants pages. And if it doesn't fit very well or the other users don't like it we can always remove it later. Kuro Selas 23:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Been pretty busy myself lately with work. I might add it soon, we'll see. Good luck on exams! Kahn86 04:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I have another one tomorrow. I'll help you with it if you want. Kuro Selas 10:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wikify Category The wikify category is not used in our wiki and in my opinion we should use it. There are some pages that have grammar and structure problems so they fit that category. After the pages are fixed we would remove them from there. Give me your thoughts on this subject. By the way I also created a category named work in progress where we can put pages that are still not ready. And I don't know what templates we have but if we don't have one regarding the wikify category I think we could create it. Kuro Selas 01:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Kuro won the "Best Overall (and Popular Vote Winner)"-Award, and Ellena Rangetsu & Pain won the "Best Tag-Team"-Award, in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks CavalierTunes! And thanks to everyone that voted for the characters I created ( the tag team was created alongside with Soul eater111 with whom I enjoyed working). As for the prize, there is no need to worrie, I entered the kontest for fun. Although I might say I'm looking forward to it since you're a great artist. Kuro Selas 01:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS KURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... lol. Anyways really congrations on winning ^^ we did such a great job on the tag, and you did a beautiful job on Kuro ^^ !! τρώγων_ψυχή 111 13:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Soul! I hope we can work together in something like this. You did a great job on Dreadnaught and Raven (it's a pity Raven did not win anything since he is a good character) Kuro Selas 14:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Nah, Raven doesn't need to win anything...he already won all of it when he was created lol. But thanks for that lol and i do look forward on working with you in the nearby future. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 15:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Kuro Selas 18:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Bye Bye Low Quality The wiki needs a clean up regarding low quality and unused images, so I ask to all of those who read this that come in contact with this type of images on pages that are low quality, please try to replace them with better quality images. Kuro Selas 01:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Allies and Enemies Most of characters have a huge list of allies and enemies that needs to be remade. If by any chance you are reading this message on my talk page leave me your thoughts on which pages need a cleanup.Kuro Selas 23:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Kuro at the momment i am editing fannon and well it's going better then i have expected , though i think the adimn have abandonned it. Which might be a little problem but anyways, i wanted to ask you a question...Do you know how to create a new wiki layout? Or at least to change the layout?τρώγων_ψυχή 111 14:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Soul You're refering about the way you see the wiki or the way it is displayed to every user? like you want to change the colours and background image? I think that to change the wiki layout you need to be administrator, but I'm not sure. I'll see if I can get more info about it. Kuro Selas 14:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I found this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:User_style I don't know if it helps. Kuro Selas 14:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yah anything, would help greatly and i mean both lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 14:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You can change the way you see it in your preferences - site layouts, monobook (which I think looks worst) or new wikia look. There's a tool called Layout builder but only admin can use it. Kuro Selas 15:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmmm damn i wish i was admin.....oh well thanks for all your help really. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 15:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem, that wiki suffers from a bad layout lol the sysop of that wiki is a user here ... Well you can apply for admin. I wish to be an admin in this wiki... and I was thinking of talking with Cometstyles about it. Kuro Selas 15:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yah he is here, yah it is really bad lol. How many admins can there be? And where could i apply for being one? Do i have to be voted for? τρώγων_ψυχή 111 I don't think there's a limit for administrators. Well to apply it depends on the wiki, some wikies have a proper page for that ( I don't think the Mortal Kombat wiki has one, at least I never seen it) others you can go directly to the bureaucrat and ask him if he can make you an administrator. Kuro Selas 15:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucat huh? I guess i'll be checking that out, well all i know for the admins that there's only three here that i know. Cav is one, Smoke might be the other one, and the other one is mention in calv's talk pageτρώγων_ψυχή 111 16:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Bureacrat is the person that creates the wiki, they're powers are above those of an admin, in here it's Cometstyles (the third admin you mentioned) in Mk fanon is Imansoferoz I think. Kuro Selas 16:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yah its Imansoferoz in Fanon. Hmmmmmmm, so Bureacrat is person that create's wiki and is power is above the admin (shows how much i know about wikis ) lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 16:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) lol I came to know that a little while ago when I was checking out how to become an admin... I only came in contact with wikies a in December of 2010 ... by the way what do you think of having walkthroughs here on the wiki? Kuro Selas 16:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) lol. Walkthough's would be a great idea for this wiki, i think. Like boss walkthoughs though all the mortal kombats (you know how to beat them easily and stuff) Unlockables & Kyrpt & Secrets Walkthrough through Mortal Deception Lonquest / Armageddon Konquest / Shaolin-Monks and fatality walkthrough's (how to perform them) τρώγων_ψυχή 111 16:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the problem is how to get them, we have to get permission to use other people walkthroughs or we have to create some ourselves. Kuro Selas 16:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) By the way you wish to be an administrator in here and in the fannon wiki? Nah just, in fanon i figured that would be more then enough for me. I like my staus here. And well creating walkthroughs ourselves might be a problem no doubt. Asking other people well i am not sure on what they would say. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 16:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that can become a problem. Well I'll have to work my way around it. Well I've got so many ideas for this wiki. lol Kuro Selas 17:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) lol. i am sure you will find something. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 17:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Your thoughts? I hope you like what I've done so far here. Fulgore2005 21:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey kuro i just had a brain fart lol. For the fatality theater, instead of having them all in one page, what if we can also add another page after you click your desitney? Like i want to see mortal Kombat 2 sub-zero fataliy. So i go to the fatality theater, and click on sub-zero's fatliaty and boom. just a though though it may be alot of work. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 16:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea Should've thought of that, lol. like have an extended link towards it, or post the chain under the fatality, maybe with a brief description for thsoe who don't have good internet, as well. All I have written on paper is fatalities for Unchained, and I'm sorta lazy, so I'll do it little by little. Thank you very much, Kuro. I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 21:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) (my DFW sig doesn't work here, apperently, lol) Don't own an xbox, so I need an xbox owner to give me the key for their buttons. I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 08:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ideas for the wiki I did take a look at them, however I currently have the flu and am usually not here very long. Thanks for the congrats. :) Some walkthroughs would be great. For the fighting games, move lists would do pretty well too. Image cleanup is a big one. Some of the sizes need to be adjusted too. SmokeSound off! 12:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, congratulations on becoming a rollback user! SmokeSound off! 13:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Smoke! I hope you get better soon and I'm glad you liked my ideas. Regards Kuro Selas 15:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The DFW http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The DFW (Deadliest Fiction WIkia) Is a fan-fic site, where people would write fights, similar to the show, Deadliest Warrior, on Spike TV. Currently, besides a tournament I'm workign on with my sister, I'm also working as an MK expert for a friend's tournament, which is Mortal Kombat vs. King of Fighters. And I'll try to be as bias as possible (though I wasn't much of a KoF fan, to begin with) If you're interested, I'll help you out as much as I can, if you want to start writing up your own battles. I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 21:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: DFW No, just here and there. That's all. I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 06:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing up the Deception theater. I could have finished it off myself, but thanks for the trouble. Fulgore2005, 22:54, 21 February, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image cleanup Yes, please. I'm quite tired of seeing the articles the way they are. SmokeSound off! 16:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine. I split my time between wikis as well so I know what you mean. The articles look nice, a lot more streamlined than they were before. SmokeSound off! 00:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Just Curious I'm wondering, do you have Killzone 3? RC™ 07:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well in the US, KZ3 was released on Feb. 22, 2011 RC™ 22:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Edit 2000! Finally I made my 2000 edit and strangely it happens to be in the day I celebrate my second month here on the wiki. =) Kuro Selas 18:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) And strangely enough 28 is my favourite number and this topic is the number 28 on my talk page lol Kuro Selas 18:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Needed Image for Quan Chi's Throne Hey I gotta ask ya an important favor: could you find the right image needed for Quan Ch's Throne, even on the web or extract it from the image under the exact name Quan Ch's Throne in both the Krypt and the Extras kontent gallery in ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' and place on the internet search, please. Thank you... Don't cha judge me! 02:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Noob Saibot's Page helpi messed up noob saibots page big time i didn't do it on porpuse tried fixin it but just became worse Scorp zero thanx thanx for liking my pics these i 1 with sub zero in darkness and him flyin was in devian art cool place check it out and the half scorpion half sub zero was made by my 1 of my friends hes good artist 2 and the scorpion vs sub zero well i made that by my self just edited the background thanx thanx for complementing on my fotos i really appreciate that. and im happy to tell u what where i found them ok the sub zero that kind of looks like an assassin's creed out fit yeah thats in devian art best fan art website kool place check it out. the 1 with the half scorpion and half sub zero yeah thats 1 of my friends drew that hes a good artist :D well the1 with scorpion and sub zero fighting i kind of edited it i just added the background basicily :P Scorp zero 23:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) User:Scorp_zero lol i wrote it twice No problem, the pics are indeed very good. And thanks for taking a look at the wiki I created I hope you liked it. Regards Kuro Selas 09:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Walkthrough You're good, keep it up. SmokeSound off! 23:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: News Sure. The template is opened for editing, so you may add any news in there if you wish. SmokeSound off! 23:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm also in the process of adding stuff in there at the moment, which includes a vote for a new Featured Article. I encourage you to vote. SmokeSound off! 23:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : 1. Sure. Whatever article you want to add is fine. : 2. Understood. I've been looking at pages as well. At the least, if you can't decide which images to put in a gallery, put all of them in it and we'll decide which ones to remove later. If a user adds another image, simply revert it; if they add it again, let me know. : 3. Agreed. That page is, in general, quite sloppy. I got really annoyed with the constant fighting and bad information added. SmokeSound off! 20:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandals Taken care of. SmokeSound off! 01:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nice Job Thanks. I've only been meaning to get to those for two years now. x) SmokeSound off! 00:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't sure what direction to go with them, but I've got a better idea of how I want them organized now. Agreed on the character pages; most of them started out as Wikipedia articles and after years of unregulated posting of images and (at first) constant vandalism, they don't look too neat. SmokeSound off! 00:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Gallery below Trivia, and Character Relationships over Trivia. SmokeSound off! 01:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Empty spot in template I read it but I had to go to work. If it makes the template work better, by all means go ahead. SmokeSound off! 17:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Looking at the template, I think I see how to do it but having never tried it, I don't know for sure. Nice fanon there, though. I actually read it. SmokeSound off! 18:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Football Tryouts It appears you may be in luck. The Football Showcase website is open to boys between 14-23 years of age. You will need to fill out an application on the website, but worry about that when you get to London. Here's the site: http://www.footballshowcase.net/?gclid=CMa0k4P0zqcCFUtC4QodRUg8CQ Fulgore2005, 20:44, 14 March, 2011 (UTC) Sonya's Gallery I apologize about the gallery in the movie section of Sonya's page. I was trying to post images that could be seen by everyone who visits the site, not just people that are logged in, as is the case with the slideshows.Norris666 Lucky Edits To get one lucky edit is normal, two means I'm really lucky...but three? lol Lucky edit number 10,000! Yeah we've reached the 10 thousand edits, Congratulations everyone one. Let's keep working to improve the wiki and made this the best web source for Mortal Kombat. Regards Kuro Selas 20:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me every medal you can get on this wikia ad how to get it? i'll greatly appreciate it. Post it on my talk page Lin Kuego 00:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, i was just wondering, are you getting MK9? if so, what system? if its for PS3 add me XxBurningMolotov Lin Kuego Oh, whoops xD. And yeah, the info was incredibly helpful. thanks. I might be getting MK9 for my birthday (April 23rd) and if i do i will be so happy lol. I got the demo today and it was amazing lolol Lin Kuego 00:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats cool, the demo was amazing and i beat it with every character in an hour. im so excited for the game to come out on the 19th. Best Regards Lin Kuego 11:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry i was trying to get the badges Right now i am editing the DC comics page and its changed alot so when im done look and see if it is good or worthless RE: Administrator I was going to wait until you had rollback for a while, as I've been watching you for some time now. I don't see any harm in promoting you now, as I know (and have seen firsthand over time) that you're an excellent user. Congratulations, welcome to the team. SmokeSound off! 00:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Character moves Either way is fine, whichever is easier for you. SmokeSound off! 17:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC)